la niñez de anna
by anna carolina
Summary: anna recuerda su pasado cuando era niña y cuando conocio a yoh lenanlo


Este fanfic es me costo muco trabajo hacerlo pero espero que les guste  
  
Todo empezo cuando anna e yoh tenian solo 7 años el padre de anna se divorcio de la mama de anna y anna se quedo viviendo sola con su mama y la madre de yoh habia muerto desde chiquito nunca la conocio  
  
RUCUERDOS  
  
En una tarde un chico me escucho el chico se acerco y me dijo .. Yoh:hola niña que te pasa  
  
Anna: para que quieres saber?  
  
Yoh: porque yo me preocupo por las demas personas  
  
Anna: me llamo anna  
  
Yoh: anna .que tienes?  
  
Anna: perdi a mi mama y no la encuentro  
  
Yoh : pues yo te puedo ayudar  
  
Anna: en serio?  
  
Yoh :con su risa de siempre)) claro Anna:y como  
  
Yoh :en donde vives ..  
  
Anna: en la colonia que esta creca de la calle del sur ((no se me ocurrio nada si que me invente la calle))  
  
Yoh: ven conmigo  
  
Anna: para que  
  
Yoh:tu ven  
  
Anna: esta bien  
  
YOH LA TOMO DE LA MANO Y FUERON A CASA DE YOH  
  
Fue en ese instante cuando me me empeze a enamorar aunque solo fuera una niña fua amor a primera vista y me encantaba su nombre "yoh"  
  
Yoh: papa. papaito ya llege  
  
Papa de yoh: a hola hijo .-¿??? Quien es ella???  
  
Yoh: a ella se llama anna perdio a su mama y no la encuentra dice que vive en la colonia que queda al sur  
  
Papa de yoh: muy bien te llevare para allla  
  
YA CUANDO LLEGAN A LA CASA LA MADRE DE ANNA ABRE LA PUERTA Y EN CUANTO VIO AL PAPPA DE YOH SE ENAMORO  
  
FUE ASI COMO POCO A POCO SE FUERON CONOCIENDO Y MAS TARDE SE CASARON . Y VIVIMOS COMO UNA FAMILIA .ERA MEJOR EL PADRE DE YOH CON MI OTRO PADRE SIEMPRE ME MALTRATABA Y LO ODIABA PERO LLEGO EL PADRE DE YOH Y VIVO MAS FELIZ  
  
7 AÑOS DESPUÉS LOS LA MADRE DE ANNA Y EL PADRE DE YOH DECIDIERON QUE ELLOS SERIAN PROMETIDOS ASI FUE COMO EMPEZO TODO Y AQUÍ ESTOY VIVIENDO CON YOH Y LOS DEMAS  
  
yoh: anna.  
  
ANNA SEGUIA RECORDANDO  
  
Yoh:anna!  
  
Anna: ¿???  
  
CUANDO MIRO A ESE CHICO SE QUEDO PARALIZADA  
  
Yoh: ana te sientes bien???  
  
Anna: porque lo preguntas yo siempre estoy bien. ya tengo ambre  
  
yoh: por eso venia a decirte eso en un momento voy  
  
YOH MIENTRAS IBA CAMINANDO DE REPENTE  
  
Amidamaru: amo yoh  
  
Yoh: amidamaru!!!!! Que susto me diste  
  
Amidamaru:Amo yoh lo noto muy extraño  
  
Yoh: eee nada es sobre .. Nada olvidalo  
  
Amidamaru: la señorita anna ¿??  
  
Yoh :sonrojado algo por el estilo. espera ahorita vengo  
  
MIENTRAS QUE EN EL CUERTO DE ANNA ANNA MIRANDO HACIA LA VENTANA SINTIO QUE ALGUIEN LE AGARRABA LA CINTURA  
  
Anna: yoh yo.hao?((cachetada, cachetada))  
  
Hao: au eso dolio ¿porque los hiciste?  
  
Anna:y todavía preguntas ((y se va)) Mientras que se va al estanque que tenian en el patio  
  
Y VUELVE A SENTIR QUE LA ABRAZAN SIN DE CIR NADA SE VOLTEA Y LE DA UNA CACHETADA  
  
Yoh: anna porque hiciste eso  
  
Anna: yoh yo no .. Discúlpame pensaba que era  
  
Yoh: hao?  
  
Anna.. si ..yoh me acmpañas a caminar?  
  
EN EL PARQUE ESTABAN PLTICANDO CUNADO  
  
Anna: yoh yo quiero decirte algo.  
  
Yoh:si dime  
  
Anna: yoh tu me.. ???: vaya vaya vaya pero si es anna la huerfanita ¿cuántos años sin verte?  
  
Anna:libi  
  
Libi:jajaj después de que tu padre te maltrataba ahora quieres socializarte mas eh?  
  
Yoh: quien eres dejala empaz Anna: yoh . dejame ami. que quieres  
  
Libi:nada solo me vine a vivir para aca para estar junto a ti como en los viejos tiempos A propósito aun no tienes pareja porque mi novio se llama hao  
  
Yoh: quien?  
  
Libi : hao asakura  
  
Yoh: te preguntó  
  
Libi:muy gracicioso niñito  
  
Yoh: dejanos en paz  
  
Libi: ya me voy solo annita queria preguntare como se llamaba tu padre que te maltrataba todos los dias?  
  
A ANNA LE LLEGO RECUERDOS A LA MENTE  
  
Yoh: anna.  
  
Anna: dejenme en paz!!!((se fue corriendo))  
  
Yoh: anna !!!  
  
Libi. Hay dejala .. ella solo  
  
Yoh: callate .para tu información no le importa que no tenga novio  
  
Libi: a no? porque  
  
Yoh:porque yo soy su prometido  
  
Libi: O_O  
  
EN CASA DE ANNA EN LA MESA ESTABA HORO,LEN,MANTA,TAMAO,PILIKA Y RYU  
  
ANNA SUBIO CORRIENDO LLORANDO A SU HABITACIÓN Y TODOS CON CARA DE WATH (QUE) YOH SOLO VIO COMO LOS CHICOS SE QUEDARON CON ESA CARA Y SOLO LES DIJO ALGO TODO QUEDO EN SILENCIO  
  
Yoh:provecho  
  
TODOS SE CAEN  
  
MIENTRAS EN EL CUERTO DE ANNA ESTABA VIENDO LA VENTANA SOLO CON LAGRIMAS EN SUS OJOS  
  
Yoh: anna.  
  
Anna:vete..  
  
Yoh : anna dejame hablar contigo  
  
Anna: de que para que te busrles de que casi fui huérfana  
  
Yoh: no yo nunca me burlaria de ti anna  
  
Anna: entonces de que quieres hablar  
  
ANNA SE PUSO DE FRENTE A YOH  
  
Anna: que quieres yoh? .porque me tratas asi siempre he sido . no se te he gritado tu simpre .  
  
YOH AGARRO DE LA CINTURA A ANNA Y LA BESO EN LA BOCA  
  
Anna: y eso??  
  
Yoh: eso era lo que me querias decir no es cierto?  
  
Anna: yoh yo . no me gustas  
  
Yoh:???  
  
Anna: no me gustas porque yo te amo .disculpame En eso que estan abrazados LLEGA HAO Y LOS VE  
  
HAO: diablos maldito yoh .suertudo . hijo de.  
  
Len: que haces hao  
  
Hao: baja la voz tarado  
  
Ok cambiamos u tantito nadamas  
  
Mientras que con horo y tamao estaban platicando En una banca  
  
Tamao: dime horo te gusta alguien??  
  
Horo: si  
  
Tamao: me podrias decir quien??  
  
Horo.porque la curiosidad ¿?  
  
Tamao.no solo queria. saber era todo  
  
Horo: quieres saber ¿?  
  
Tamao:si  
  
Horo: pronto lo descubriras  
  
Tamao: esta bien .oye horo  
  
Horo:.??  
Tamao: gracias.  
  
Horo:: de que?  
  
Tamao de ser mi amigo simempre me he hsentido sola Hasta que te conoci a ti senti.. que me diste mucha confianza.  
  
Horo :: de nada  
  
Manta: tamao!!!!  
  
Tamao_.creo que me llaman  
  
TAMAO SE PARA Y..  
  
HORO: ENSERIO MUCHAS GRACIAS Y LE DA UN BESO PEQUE EN EL CACHETE  
  
HORO SE SONROJA TAMBIEN SE PARA  
  
HORO: tamao.  
  
Tamao: dime horo  
  
Horo yo tambien quisiera decirte algo creo que me tendre que ir en 3 semanas  
  
Ahí es cuando tamao le da haora un beso en la boca y horo no la agarra solo se queda como paralizado con ojos abiertos  
  
tamao:cuando te vayas no nos olvides  
  
CUANDO TAMAO DE ESTABA RETIRANDO SOLO ESCUCHO  
  
HORO: YO TAMBIEN TE QUIERO,SIEMPRE ME HAS GUSTADO Y TENIA MELLO DE DECÍRTELO  
  
TAMAO: NO IMPORTA ERA SOLO LO QUE QUERIA ESCUCHAR  
  
F_I_N  
  
HAY A VER SI LES GUSTO SI NO ME MANAN UN E-MAIL PARA DECIRME QUE TAL ESTUVO O SI QUIEREN AYUDARME A MEJORARLO CARO_CREAZYGIRL597@HOTMAIL.COM Y pueden entrar a mi comunidad 


End file.
